The stator under discussion is associated with an electric motor and interacts with a rotor. The stator is used in an entirely general form to produce a magnetic field which causes the rotor to rotate.
In order to produce the above magnetic field, the stator is equipped with a number of stator windings, which are arranged on a base body of the stator. The base body consists of laminated stator laminates and is used on the one hand to pass on the magnetic flux produced by the stator windings, and on the other hand to mechanically hold the stator windings. The base body, which is generally in the form of a so-called stator star, in turn normally interacts with a yoke pack. The yoke pack ensures that a closed magnetic flux path is produced.
The known stator (DE 199 61 339 A1), on which the invention is based, discloses the design mentioned above. In this case, the stator windings are arranged on a number of frame-like coil formers, with the coil cross-sectional surfaces of the coil formers being directed essentially at the motor axis. The coil formers are plugged onto the base body, which is in the form of a stator star. In this case, the coil formers each have cross-sectional constrictions in order to allow the coil formers to be latched to the stator star. This allows initial assembly of the base body together with the coil formers.
One disadvantage of the known stator is the fact that the mechanical connection between the base body and the coil formers is not adequate in the axial direction. Particularly when handling the stator during the course of initial assembly, the lack of axial security leads quite frequently to undesirable incorrect positioning or even to detachment of individual stator laminates.